Advice and Guidelines for Article Creation and Editing
Here are some tips and rules for anyone who wants to bring contribution to this Wiki! Creating Articles The first thing to do when you want to create an article is to check if the article isn’t already made. Next, when typing the article title, assure yourself you didn't do spelling or grammar errors in the title, such as Zayla The Faithful, zyla the faithful or even Zyla The Fateful (the correct title being Zyla the Faithful) Now that you find yourself in front of a blank page, you may be asking yourself where to start. First, select “Paragraph” in the toolbox and type in a quick overview about the monster, generally saying if it’s strong, fun to use... Next, create an Infobox. To do that, select “Insert” in the toolbox and “Infobox”, then select “Monster Legends Infobox Template”. Check on monster-wiki.com to get the official stats (Power, Health, Speed, Trait), and type them in the Infobox, with an official picture of the monster (you can find it easily on Google, just type in the monster’s name). You may or may not add a little caption ;) After that, type in the monster’s pros and cons. These concern the monster's stats, trait and skill set. Basically, this is where you explain why it is strong or weak. For example: Pros *Great Health stat *Amazing Power *Has two AoE Stun moves *Can Megastun too *Moves use very little stamina Cons *Mediocre Speed *Special could be better *High cooldowns on most moves *Trait could be better Next, create an ideal moveset for that monster. A moveset is where you put the monster’s four best moves to use. Type the name of the move and what it does: Single or AOE, Damage (if any), Effects (Control, Torture...), Stamina (s) and Cooldowns (CD). For example (taking Captain Copperbeard here): *All Aboard! (AoE CDA, 52s, 0CD) *Parrotaze Squad (AoE 45 Special dmg + Burn, 39s, 3 CD) *Blakely 12 Pounds (AoE 35 Metal dmg + Stun, 37s, 3 CD) *Dead Men Tell No Tales (70 Metal dmg + Bleed, 36s, 2 CD) After that, say what Runes you recommend for this particular moveset; you may type in several different suggestions. (Ex: 3 Speed/ 2 Speed, 1 Strength/ 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed) You may create more than one moveset for the same monster - in this case, add a title for each moveset. This title can be simple or comical (Ex: Attacker/Support/Ahoy, Matey!/All Aboard!/etc.) Next, you may or may not (this is optional) suggest counters for this monster; suggest the best opponents who are most likely to beat him and why. For example, you may suggest Timerion against Kihaku as he is an artifact, thus immune to Kihaku’s control moves, or Singularis against Ouros, as his 4-Turn death countdown will bypass his very high life, etc. Finally, you may optionally add notes for this monster: say whatever you want - tips, suggestions, fun facts... To recap: #'Quick Overview' #'Infobox' #'Pros and Cons' #'Recommended Moveset' #'Recommended Runes' #'Recommended Allies' (Optional) #'Counters' (Optional) Please, once you have created your monster article, go to the corresponding Elements page and add it to the total number of monsters and number of Legendary monsters (at the top of each Elements page, there is a paragraph that says the total number of monsters of that Element, and the number of monsters in each rarity, so just change the number - if there are 105 monsters with 46 Legendaries, change these numbers to 106 and 47), and add the monster’s name with it’s link to the bottom of the list. There you go, you have created your first Monster article! Not that hard, huh? If you need any help or have questions, go to the Questions and Answers page. Tips and Hints Here are some tips and hints to help you edit the article faster and simpler. # When creating Link Pages (category pages that regroup monsters with same attributes, like an Element page or Top:Damage), instead of clicking on the 'Link' button for every single monster (which takes a huge lot of time), you can go to Source Mode and put square brackets before and after their link. For example: [[Jasastur]]. Hopefully this will make your work on Wikia much more efficient! # To restore an earlier version of an edit (to counter vandalism and trolls for example), simply go to the History of revisions (is that it's name? Not sure) which you will find beneath the little arrow next to the Edit button of an article, then select the version you want to restore, click on Edit like a normal article, then publish. Note that all edits made after that version will be cancelled. ~AlphaOmega496